Welcome Hammy Girl!
by StarFire and Sakura
Summary: A new girl named Hammy Girl comes to the Clubhouse. When she goes on a trip with the Ham-Hams, Hammy Girl finds true love! Can the Ham-Hams help her find the boy she loves? R+R please. Dedicated to one of my old friends.
1. Default Chapter

Hammy Girl  
  
This fic is dedicated to my friend Lisa, who left after she closed down her site. I'm now searching for her. On her site, she was known as... Hammy Girl.  
  
One day at the Clubhouse, a new ham came in.   
  
???: I'm HammyGirl!   
  
HammyGirl was a pretty ham. She was all brown with blue ribbons.  
  
Stan: Hey, Babe!   
  
Sandy: *grabs Stan by the ear* No way, Bro.  
  
Stan: Saaaaandy....  
  
HammyGirl: So, who are you?  
  
All the hams introduced themselves.  
  
HammyGirl: How about a picnic?  
  
All the hams: YEAH!  
  
Bijou: Let's have couples... *looks at Hamtaro, who's blushing because Bijou's looking at him in that romantic way*  
  
Boss: That's good..... *looks at Bijou*  
  
Pepper then came in.   
  
Oxnard: PEPPER! *hugs Pepper*  
  
Bijou: Okay, find your partner! *goes to Hamtaro*  
  
Boss: *follows Bijou*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, will you be my partner?  
  
Boss: No, Bijou! Be my partner!  
  
Hamtaro: Ummm....*looks at Boss* I-- guess...  
  
Bijou: Oh, Hamtaro! *kisses him on the lips*   
  
Hamtaro: *blushes* Okay.......  
  
Boss: *in head* I'll get you, Hamtaro............  
  
Pashmina: Stan!   
  
Stan: Do you want mwa to go with a babe like yourself?  
  
Pashmina: *blushes* Uh, yeah.....  
  
Stan: Okay, Beautiful!  
  
Dexter and Howdy: We'll get you, Stan!   
  
Cappy:Penelope?  
  
Penelope: *nods* Okyoo!  
  
Sandy: Maxwell?  
  
Maxwell: Yeah. *smiles*  
  
Oxnard: Pepper....  
  
Pepper: I'll go with ya.  
  
HammyGirl: I'll, um, go with Panda.  
  
Panda: Okay.  
  
At a lake  
  
HammyGirl: The lake is beautiful.......   
  
Panda: Yeah....  
  
HammyGirl: I wish I could swim...  
  
Bijou: AH! RUN! CAT!   
  
The cat was heading for Bijou!   
  
Hamtaro: NO! *gets in front of Bijou and gets hurt*  
  
Bijou: HAMTARO!  
  
HammyGirl: A-a-a c-c-cat...  
  
Panda: Move, HammyGirl!  
  
HammyGirl: I-I-I c-c-can't...  
  
The cat had already jumped! A black figure suddenly appeared.  
  
???: *swoops down and grabs HammyGirl, then lands on a tree branch* You okay?  
  
HammyGirl: *blushes with little hearts in her eyes* Y-Yeah.  
  
???: All right. *jumps down because the cat fell into the lake* You should be fine.   
  
HammyGirl: *blushes* Yeah...  
  
???: Goodbye. *jumps away*  
  
HammyGirl: W-Wait!  
  
At the Clubhouse  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, are you okay?  
  
Hamtaro: *weakly* Yeah....  
  
Bijou: *kisses Hamtaro* You saved me. You are so brave.  
  
Hamtaro: *blushes*  
  
HammyGirl: I wonder who that was.....  
  
End Of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stink. But whatever. Toldja my next story would be in chappies!!! Ciao for now!!!~StarFire 


	2. Hammy Boy

Ok... I did this chapter... anyways..... I'm really trying to think of a story for a HP fanfic, I having a writer's block for that... I guess you could call it that. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2~~ Hammy Boy  
  
Bijou: You are in love with that ham who saved you, no?  
  
Hammy Girl: *blushes* Yes....  
  
Sandy: Oooh, how like, totally romantic!  
  
Pashmina: That is romantic! I hope you find him again!  
  
Penelope: Okywee! Okyoo okyoo okywee okyoo! [No way! She can't find him!]  
  
Pashmina: PENELOPE!! Don't be so negative!  
  
Penelope: Okywee.... [Sorry.....]  
  
Pashmina: It's ok Penelope.   
  
Bijou: We must find heem!  
  
~At a house~  
  
Human: Hammy Boy!!!! Where are you? There you are! You escaped from your cage again, you naughty boy!  
  
Hammy Boy: Sorry Tucker...  
  
Tucker: Anyway, I already found our neighbor. Her name is Lisa, she's really nice, plus she has a hamster too!  
  
Hammy Boy: Oh! That's cool!  
  
Tucker: I also met another girl named Laura, and she has a hamster too! And she has a lot of friends who have hamsters! This is a hamster town! You and me are going to Laura's house now!  
  
Hammy Boy: Ok.  
  
~At Laura's House~  
  
Laura: Hi Tucker!  
  
Tucker: Hi!  
  
Laura: I found a movie we can watch so let's put our hamsters upstairs!  
  
Hamtaro: A hamster friend!  
  
Tucker: *puts Hammy Boy's cage down* See ya later Hammy Boy!  
  
Hamtaro: Wait a minute... that looks like....  
  
Hammy Boy: I've seen him before...  
  
Hamtaro: *gets out of his cage* Hi Hammy Boy!  
  
Hammy Boy: Hi, um...  
  
Hamtaro: Hamtaro! Hamtaro's the name!   
  
Hammy Boy: Hi Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Wait.... you saved Hammy Girl!  
  
Hammy Boy: You mean that pretty girl hamster? *blushes when he realizes what he just said*  
  
Hamtaro: Hehehehe....  
  
Hammy Boy: Don't tell anyone please!  
  
Hamtaro: It's ok, I won't.  
  
Hammy Boy: Anyway, where is she?  
  
Hamtaro: At the Clubhouse!  
  
Hammy Boy: Huh???  
  
Hamtaro: I'll take you there! Here!  
  
Hammy Boy: *follows Hamtaro to the Clubhouse* Ok, let's go in then... *opens the door*  
  
End of chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haha! Cliffhanger! Not that bad of a cliffhanger, but still! Oooh!! COOKIES!!! Ciao! *munch munch*~Starfire 


	3. The Romance Begins

Sorry I didn't update for so long... I had an unexpected vacation trip.... anyways......enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3- The Romance Begins  
  
Hamtaro: Hi everybody! This is Hammy Boy!  
  
Hammy Boy: Umm... hamha....  
  
Everyone: hamha!  
  
Hammy Girl: *under her breath* That looks like... the boyham that saved me.......  
  
All the ham-hams introduced themselves.  
  
Hammy Boy: There are so many of you! No wonder Tucker said this was a hamster town!  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
Hammy Boy: *looks around* Who made this place?  
  
Boss: I did. Although other people helped me clean it up. It was a real pigsty!  
  
Hammy Boy: Wow... did you do the tunnels too?  
  
Boss: Yep.  
  
Hammy Boy: Cool!!!  
  
Hamtaro: What should we do today?  
  
Panda: Do you think we should have another picnic?  
  
Hamtaro: Ok. How about on Acorn Mountain?  
  
Everyone: OOMPA!!!  
  
Thus, they went to Acorn Mountain. Hammy Girl was distressed the whole time.  
  
Hammy Girl: *in head* I like him... I know I do... but how will I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he's just a hero-ham, and saves any girl he comes across? What if he likes someone else? Like Bijou, Pashmina, or Sandy? *panics*  
  
Hammy Boy: Is something wrong?  
  
Hammy Girl: *blushes* No...no, nothing's wrong.....  
  
Hammy Boy: Ok... but you seem Panic-Q {scared}  
  
Hammy Girl: Did I? Well, I'm not.  
  
Hammy Boy: Ok. *walks away and begins talking with Hamtaro* I don't think she likes me..... she says there's nothing wrong, but I know there is, she probably doesn't like me, so she won't tell me.  
  
Hamtaro: I think she does... she was blushing when you came up to her.  
  
Hammy Boy: She was? *blushes* I guess maybe there's a little hope.........  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: What is it?  
  
Bijou: Ummm... do you want to eat with me when we get there? *blushes*   
  
Hamtaro: *smiles* Of course!!!  
  
Bijou: What were you and Hammy Boy talking about?  
  
Hamtaro: Ummm..... well... Bijou, can you keep a secret?  
  
Hammy Boy: Can you, please?  
  
Bijou: Alright, what is it?  
  
Hammy Boy: I...I really like Hammy Girl, if you know what I mean.... *blushes like mad*  
  
Bijou: *grins* I really think she likes you back!  
  
Hammy Girl: *overhears what Bijou said* She likes him back? Or she thinks? Or... or... ugh... I'm confused.  
  
Bijou: *whispers to Hamtaro* I think we have a job to do. *winks*  
  
Hamtaro: *whispers back* I know what you mean. You mean Operation MatchMaker.  
  
Bijou: Yep-P. (SF: I think you know what that means... how about YES?)   
  
Hammy Boy: Yep-P to what?   
  
Hamtaro: You'll see later.  
  
Hammy Boy: Ok?  
  
Dexter: Pashmina will you eat with me?  
  
Howdy: No eat with me!  
  
Stan: ME!!!!  
  
Pashmina: Ummm..... Penelope?   
  
Penelope: (SF: she can talk like the rest ok????) Stop it!   
  
Cappy: Yeah, do what Penelope said!  
  
Boss: STOP IT NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Stan, Dexter and Howdy: *are frightened by Boss* O-ok...  
  
Pashmina: *to Penelope* Who should I go with?   
  
Penelope: Pick one. Sorry I'm not a help.  
  
Pashmina: Ok....... ummm.... Howdy, will you go with me?  
  
Howdy: Of course, Precious-mina!  
  
Pashmina: It's Pashmina.  
  
Howdy: Sorry, darlin'!   
  
Hammy Boy: Umm.... Hammy Girl?  
  
Hammy Girl: *blushes* Yes?  
  
Hammy Boy: Will you eat with me? *blushes*  
  
Hammy Girl: *in head* He asked ME? Maybe he does like me! *out of head* Sure.  
  
Hammy Boy: Ok...  
  
Then they arrived at Acorn Mountain.  
  
Hammy Boy: This is a nice tree, isn't it?  
  
Hammy Girl: Yeah......   
  
Then they began to eat.  
  
Hammy Girl: *eating a lettuce piece*   
  
Hammy Boy: *eating the same lettuce piece*  
  
Then they kept eating until... their lips met.  
  
Both: *blushing to da max* Ack! *seperate*  
  
Later after their trip  
  
Bijou: You WHAT?  
  
Sandy: You heard her!  
  
Hammy Girl: *blushes like mad*  
  
With the boys  
  
Hamtaro: You kissed Hammy Girl?   
  
Hammy Boy: Yes...... I did....  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou had a talk afterward.  
  
Bijou: I think this makes our job a little easier.  
  
Hamtaro: Got that right. Well, we better get home! Bye-Q!  
  
Bijou: Bye-Q! *winks*  
  
End of chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like? It took me a while. Like I said before, I was on vacation. But I got to play old Mario games, so that was cool. Ciao! ~Starfire 


	4. Operation Matchmaker and Talent Show

Ok... sorry! I was on an unexpected vacation, was writing a Harry Potter fanfic, and had writer's block! I dunno what to do with Scarves and Glasses! AHH! Please gimme ideas! Ah well... at l least I can do this... sorry if the romance was too quick, I'm not good at writing slow romances. @_@ I like to get to the point... ah well... Lily's here!  
  
Lily: Hi.... I'm here to take over for SF when she goes insane.   
  
'.' Umm... anyway... I might do a Digimon fanfic too.... well... um... also, if this chapter is bad,please don't get mad. My mind is blank. I still have a part writer's block, so it might not be that good. ARG. I updated just for you guys! Feel special!  
  
A shout out to Haily Comet- Sorry, I'm not gonna do Howdy bashing. I like all Ham-Hams, and I usually don't bash them. The only Ham-Ham I'll usually bash is Boss, and not that much.  
  
Disclaimer (I got around to this! YAYNESS!) : I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. Lucky person. She rox. I wish I did own Hamtaro, then many things would happen. Ok, end.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4~~ Operation Matchmaker and Talent Show  
  
At an Oak tree in a park  
  
Bijou: Bonjour Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Hi Bijou!  
  
Bijou: We need to start on Operation Matchmaker.  
  
Hamtaro: Ok, but what do we do?  
  
Bijou: That's what we need to figure out.  
  
They both thought for a while, until...  
  
Hamtaro: I got it!  
  
Bijou: What?  
  
Hamtaro: A talent show!  
  
Bijou: How would that help?  
  
Hamtaro: The people have to be in pairs to perform!  
  
Bijou: Oh! I get! Hammy Girl and Hammy Boy would pair up! So that would help!  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah! They won't be at the Clubhouse today, though. Tucker is going to Lisa's house, and they're spending the day together!  
  
Bijou: Another thing that makes our job easier! *giggles*  
  
Hamtaro: We'll tell all the other Ham-Hams and then we'll go to Lisa's house, how's that for a plan?  
  
Bijou: *giggles* It's a very good plan. We'll ask Maxwell if we can use his printer to make flyers.  
  
Both: Ooopa!   
  
At Lisa's house  
  
Lisa: Hi Tucker!  
  
Tucker: Hi! I brought Hammy Boy!  
  
Lisa: Good! Let's put him next to Hammy Girl's cage!  
  
Tucker: All right. *sets it down near Hammy Girl's cage* Here little fella... *takes Hammy Boy out*  
  
Hammy Boy: Wow... this is a nice place...  
  
Lisa: I'll take out Hammy Girl!  
  
Hammy Girl: Ahh... fresh air! Nice fresh air! Hi Lisa! Hi Tucker! Hi Hammy- Boy....... *blushes* (SF: Awww...)  
  
Lisa: Let's go watch the movie!  
  
Thus they went to the TV to watch the movie Beauty And the Beast. (SF: I couldn't think of anything else!  
  
At the Clubhouse, Hamtaro and Bijou were finished making the flyers. /Aha! Starfire is cooking! Yay!\  
  
Bijou: Zat's right, a talent show! Make sure to sign up! If you want to sign up, talk to me or Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah, come see us! But now we're gonna tell Hammy Girl and Hammy Boy!   
  
They both ran off.  
  
At Lisa's house  
  
Lisa and Tucker and very fixed into the movie, so they don't notice Hammy Boy and Hammy Girl going to see Hamtaro and Bijou.  
  
Hammy Boy: Hamha, why are you here?  
  
Hamtaro: There's a talent show that Bijou and me are hosting, and you can only perform if you have a partner.   
  
Bijou: Yes! We just wanted to tell you, oh! Go back soon! The movie's ending! Bye-Q!  
  
Hamtaro, Hammy Boy and Hammy Girl: Bye-Q!  
  
Thus Hamtaro and Bijou left.   
  
Hammy Girl: That sounds cool, a talent show...  
  
Hammy Boy: Yeah! I would like to enter!  
  
Hammy Girl: Me too, but I can't...  
  
Hammy Boy: Why not?  
  
Hammy Girl: I don't have any special talent, and I don't have a partner.  
  
Hammy Boy: I'll be your partner!  
  
Hammy Girl: *looks up at Hammy Boy, eyes glittering with excitement* You will!?  
  
Hammy Boy: Sure I will! And we'll find your talent, everyone has a special talent!  
  
Hammy Girl: Thank You! You've made me very happy! *hugs Hammy Boy*  
  
Hammy Boy: *blushes* It's nothing....  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou were watching from the window.  
  
Bijou: That part worked perfectly!  
  
Hamtaro: Yes! Now it's mainly up to them, but we can still help at parts of it!  
  
Both: This is HAMTASTIC!!!!  
  
End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There. It was short. But look at what I wrote before! I have a part writer's block! So gimme some credit, I updated for you guys! Ciao! ~Starfire and Lily 


	5. The Talent Show

Haven't done this one in a while.... now! To write! Bua ha ha! Also, a note, this will have H+P in it because I already did S+P and D+P. And I think I will write a sequal to Big and Little/Small Love, I can't remember the name exactly. I think I will, my made up ham ham will appear. She also appears in Kick'N Butt. Bua ha ha! Alright... enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer(always forget to do this): I don't own Hamtaro or the song You've Got Friends. Ritsuko Kawai owns Hamtaro and the song. I wish I owned both though. I also don't own Here I am, No Secrets does, but I DO own the Song Eversnow. I'm serious, I made the song up.  
  
| Starfire talking |  
  
[ Sakura talking ]  
  
Chapter 4- The Talent Show  
  
The next day  
  
Hammy Girl: *thinking* I'm going to be on a talent show with Hammy Boy! Oh what will I do? I'm happy, but I'm nervous! What if he was just being nice? What if-what if-  
  
Hammy Boy: Hello? Are you okay?  
  
Hammy Girl: Oh! *blushes* Yeah, I'm ok...  
  
Hammy Boy: What do you want to do for the talent show?  
  
Hammy Girl: I don't know...... I'm good at singing.... and dancing....  
  
Hammy Boy: Hmm... wait! I know! I can play the guitar!  
  
Hammy Girl: What do you- oh! Alright! Let's practice!  
  
Hammy Boy: Alright!   
  
Both: *go to practice*  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: Alright! *high-5*  
  
Hamtaro: This is good! Now all we gotta do is do the contest!  
  
Bijou: Yes! Let's go to the sakura {cherry blossom} tree and start setting up!  
  
So that afternoon, Hamtaro and Bijou worked on the stage and the couples practiced. Then, the next night....  
  
Bijou: *on stage with Hamtaro* Welcome to the Couple Talent show! Our contestants are:  
  
Hamtaro: Maxwell and Sandy!   
  
Maxwell and Sandy: *go on stage, with the crowd cheering* | There's a crowd of hamsters ok?|  
  
Hamtaro: Howdy and Pashmina!  
  
Howdy and Pashmina: *same as Maxwell and Sandy*  
  
Hamtaro: Cappy and Penelope!  
  
Cappy and Penelope: *you know what they do* | oh yes Penelope can talk in this |  
  
Hamtaro: And Hammy Boy and Hammy Girl!  
  
Hammy Boy and Hammy Girl: *do the same as others but blush as they hold hands*  
  
Bijou: First we have.... *draws name from hat* Cappy and Penelope! And they will be dancing to the song Here I Am by No Secrets! *puts music in and goes to the judge table with Hamtaro*  
  
Cappy and Penelope danced very well to the song.   
  
Bijou: What do you think Hamtaro? What should we give?   
  
Hamtaro: An 8. They messed up a little.   
  
Bijou: *writes down 8 and goes up on stage* Now... *pulls name* Maxwell and Sandy, Sandy twirling her ribbon and Maxwell moving and keeping to the beat! *goes down*  
  
The performance was FANTASTIC! Maxwell moved and helped Sandy do tricks with her ribbon.   
  
Bijou: Alright. What do you think?  
  
Hamtaro: 9.  
  
Bijou: Why not a 10?  
  
Hamtaro: Maxwell got dizzy when Sandy spun him in the air and he almost messed up.  
  
Bijou: Oh ok. *writes down 9 and goes up on stage* We have Howdy and Pashmina singing You've Got Friends! *goes down*  
  
Howdy and Pashmina danced and sung great.   
  
Hamtaro: Another 9, because Howdy went off-key for a second.  
  
Bijou: *writes down 9 and goes up to stage* Now... Hammy Boy and Hammy Girl will be singing the song Hammy Girl made which eez called "Eversnow!" | Actually, I made up the song, I own it!|  
  
Hammy Boy will be playing geetar, and Hammy Girl will be singing! | Also, this is a slow song. Make up your own tune, I couldn't decide. xD |  
  
Hammy Girl: *takes in breath and starts singing* Here I am  
  
Lying in the storm  
  
Wondering why I'm here...  
  
Is it I'm lost?   
  
Or maybe poor?  
  
I don't know,  
  
Why do I care?  
  
EVERSNOW!  
  
Will I forever be trapped here?  
  
Or will I escape?  
  
EVERSNOW!  
  
I keep wonderin'   
  
What my purpose is  
  
I'm travelin'  
  
Seeking somewhere   
  
That I can call "home"  
  
But how can I  
  
When everything  
  
Is going so wrong  
  
For me!!!   
  
EVERSNOW!  
  
Will I forever be trapped here?  
  
Or will I escape?  
  
EVERSNOW!  
  
I keep wonderin'   
  
What my purpose is  
  
I wonder how...  
  
I will find *repeat 1x*  
  
My destiny.  
  
Maybe... it's hiding itself  
  
From me!  
  
How do I know?  
  
EVERSNOW!  
  
Will I forever be trapped here?  
  
Or will I escape?  
  
EVERSNOW!  
  
I keep wonderin'   
  
What my purpose is  
  
I wanna be free  
  
Like a bird in the sky...  
  
Like an eagle  
  
Flying so high.  
  
How will I become that  
  
When my life's  
  
Closing in on me!?  
  
EVERSNOW!  
  
Will I forever be trapped here?  
  
Or will I escape?  
  
EVERSNOW!  
  
I keep wonderin'   
  
What my purpose is  
  
I find that...  
  
I can't escape.  
  
I guess I'll never be free.  
  
But now I see  
  
That the big key  
  
Is something called  
  
"My Eversnow Heart"  
  
EVERSNOW!  
  
Will I forever be trapped here?  
  
Or will I escape?  
  
EVERSNOW!  
  
I keep wonderin'   
  
What my purpose is  
  
*slower* I keep wonderin'...  
  
What my purpose is...   
  
Eversnow *holds it for a while*  
  
There was a roar of applause. Everyone was cheering like there was no tomarrow.  
  
Hamtaro: 10!!! Definetly 10! Hammy Boy made no mistakes or off key notes with his guitar, and Hammy Girl sang perfectly!  
  
Bijou: *writes down 10 and goes up to stage* Well everyone! The winner has been decided... it is... HAMMY BOY AND HAMMY GIRL!  
  
The crowd was screaming with joy. They kept jumping up and down and cheering madly. It was the end of the day.   
  
After everything was put away, Hammy Boy and Hammy Girl were sitting under a tree.   
  
Hammy Boy: You did really well singing out there...  
  
Hammy Girl: Well you did very good on your guitar.  
  
Silence.  
  
Both: I have something to tell you! *blush*  
  
Hammy Boy: You- you first. *blushes redder*  
  
Hammy Girl: I-I really, really like you Hammy Boy... I-I-I- I love you!!!  
  
Hammy Boy: That's-that's exactly what I was going to say. I love you Hammy Girl.  
  
They moved closer and closer and finally embraced in a kiss.  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou were watching nearby. They looked at the other, smiling, and then embraced as well.  
  
THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cute ending, wasn't it? Also, in case you're wondering, I actually did write the song Hammy Girl sang. Ok... R+R please! Sayonara! ~Starfire and Sakura~ 


End file.
